


One More

by Writingisgay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, switches between stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingisgay/pseuds/Writingisgay
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AUAfter creating a group, Carmilla, Laura, Perry, LaF, Danny, and Kirsch battle the dangers of the apocalypse. Some people die but some people live too. Also, some people find love both romantically and platonically in places they never thought they'd find it.





	1. Exhaustion

Laura turns to lay on her side and faces Carmilla. Her eyes are closed and despite her appearance she looks peaceful almost beautiful. The stillness of her girlfriend and of the environment in general lets off an eerie feeling. Just a little behind Laura, Danny sits with her head down and her eyes closed. And way off behind the three of them is Kirsch. He’s standing with his left hand in his pocket and his right on the back of his head; his back to the group.  
   
Everyone’s exhausted and it makes sense because this has been a long journey for the group. It’s been very tiring for Lafontaine and Perry...and Laura and Danny... and Kirsch... and of course Carmilla.  
   
Kirsch’s head perks up and looks to his left and then back at Danny only to look back to his left. Danny’s eyes meet his and she looks to her right. She stands up and points and Kirsch’s eyes follow.  
   
He takes his bowie out of the sheath and with a swift pace, walks in the direction pointed in. He nears the figure hobbling towards them and slows the closer he gets. With ten feet to spare, he stops. The body staggers forward and Kirsch reaches out to grab the shoulder. With one hand grasping hold, he brings his knife up and cleanly goes through the skull. The body falls and he looks at the face. It’s not even human anymore. At one point yes it was, but now? Not even close. That’s probably the 10th straggler he’s taken out today. This one was different though; He didn’t have to kill this one. It would’ve gone out on it’s own anyways. It was weak and slow and had a broken ankle. Eventually it would’ve died...again.  
   
After a minute Kirsch walks back to where the girls are. He sits next to Danny and bumps her shoulder with his head and stands up before offering her a hand.  
   
Laura sits up and turns to Danny with a small smile and returns her focus to Carmilla. She smiles at her and kisses two fingers and places it on Carmilla’s lips. Laura swears she sees a hint of a smile appear, but then again, she never really smiled.


	2. One Thing In Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Carmilla, Laura, and Danny.

It’s awkward to say the least. Even though they tried not to create any, the tension between Laura and Danny was unbearable and Carmilla took full advantage of that. Danny and Laura had been best friends since they were 14 and 13, respectively. Up until two years ago, the only mutual feelings between the two girls were those of friendship. The day before Laura’s 17th birthday, Danny told her that she liked her as something more than a friend and Laura of course didn’t understand at first. After a good two hours of talking it out, Laura politely told her she didn’t feel the same way and that was the night the Danny cried herself to sleep.  
   
But now it’s all different (sort of). Obviously Danny still has feelings for her and it shows when she looks at her, when they talk, and when she jumps in front of Laura to fight off the stragglers. It’s not that she doesn’t appreciate her protectiveness, but so far Laura hasn’t had any experience fighting one off and she’d really like to learn how.  
   
Carmilla Karnstein however, is a different story. You never would’ve known that Carmilla met Laura through Danny in the 10th grade (they were in the same volunteer group). It’s only shocking because if you look at the three of them now, Carmilla tries to stay as far away from the redhead as possible and no one really knows why.  
   
Although Laura and Carmilla have known each other for a while, they still didn’t _know_ each other. They knew the basics i.e; name, school, age but nothing really personal. Although she liked how energetic and bouncy Laura was, she found it slightly annoying and preferred to be around her in a more relaxed state.  
   
Out of the three of them, Little Laura Hollis is the baby even though she’s only a year younger than both. She’s 19 which may sound impressive but her overall small appearance and the sparkle in her eyes would cause people to think she’s much younger. She tends to take charge which isn’t necessarily bad but sometimes her recklessness can put them in sticky situations. At first glance, one would think that Laura only knew kindness but when it comes down to it, she’ll defend her family and friends alike.  
   
Danny Lawrence, age 20, is anything but short and she uses that to her advantage. Whenever Carmilla takes the teasing a little too far, Danny will take her book and place it in a tree and watch as she struggles to climb up before angrily walking away to give herself a break. She’ll occasionally offer a better plan if one of Laura’s plans are too dangerous for even both herself and Carmilla. Out of the three of them she’s the most skillful when it comes to protection. Danny’s pretty much a professional at handling archery (she’s been self taught since the age of 8) but she’s definitely not the only fighter they have.  
   
As for Carmilla? She just goes along with whatever it is they decide to do. She doesn’t care if it’s too dangerous or not dangerous enough, she’ll go with anything and everything. She tries to let Danny take care of the fighting but sometimes she’ll have to jump in and take over. As much as she hates Xena (that’s one of her many nicknames for the taller girl), she’d never actually let anything bad happen to her...sort of. She’ll admit, there have been a couple of times she could’ve warned her about avoiding a deep hole or about how that bush isn’t actually the bathroom bush but instead poison ivy. Oh well, things happen. When it comes down to protection though, she’s fast, quiet, and insanely strong. Surprisingly Carmilla’s the best fighter out of the three but she hardly puts her skills to work due to the fact that she walks with her face buried in her book and waves off a good majority of the sarcastic comments and threats that come her way.  
   
-  
   
It’s only been 7 months into this apocalypse but the world has already gone to shit. If they weren’t there from the start they would’ve thought it to be a couple of years. Very rarely will they run into other people and when they do the try to keep peace but that hardly works. Most of the time, they narrowly avoid getting robbed or a few guys from the other group will corner Laura and when that happens Danny takes care of it in her own way. It’s not like Carmilla doesn’t care, she does, it’s just that she gives Laura the opportunity to get herself out of situations and if she can’t do it on her own, she’ll help her when she’s asked to. But see...the thing is that Laura _always_ calls for Danny and since that’s _always_ the case Carmilla _always_ let’s them take care of it.  
   
It wasn’t always the three of them. At the very start Carmilla’s brother, Will, was with them but he received a nasty bite to the shoulder and Carmilla had to... “take care” of him. Ever since then she hasn’t talked much...not that she did in the beginning but her silence is different this time. Will was the only member of her family left and he died.  
   
Laura’s dad was also with them when this whole thing first broke out. He was the only authoritative figure in their lives and when he didn’t come back it was a loss for all of them. They were all upset by this, he took care of Danny, Carmilla, and Will like they were also his own. He had gone out for food early one morning and once two hours passed they knew something was wrong. That night, they were supposed to leave the house they were hiding in but they waited for the next morning. Laura hardly had any energy so Danny put her on her back and carried her as far as she could.  
   
Every night Laura talks to her dad and every night Danny and Carmilla hear her from their separate rooms and wish things had been different.  
   
The day is November 11th 2027.


	3. Everyone Has A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Perry, Kirsch, and LaFontaine.

She found him two months after everything started. She was alone in an abandoned market looking for any food that wasn’t taken with only a spatula for protection (she didn’t particularly like dangerous things). She had opened the back door that read “employees only or alarm will sound” and looked on the racks and shelves for anything edible. She finally found something but unfortunately for her, she was too short to reach it. She heard boxes fall around the corner and slowly walked towards the sound and before she turned there was a guy maybe around the age of 20 getting ready to bring a hammer down on her head. She jumped back in surprise and her curly, red hair bounced back with her. His eyes opened wide and he immediately put down the weapon and started apologizing and before he finished she was dragging him back to the food and politely asked him to get it for her since he was definitely tall enough to reach it.

But now, five months later Kirsch and Perry sit on the rooftop of a Motel 6 eating rolls of bread. It’s maybe around two in the afternoon and Perry shakes her head in pity as she watches the stragglers moan as they walk up and down the street. Perry, or Lola Perry, is 21 years old born on December 2nd to a loving and caring Jewish family. At the beginning of all this nonsense her parents tried to keep them together but during the evacuation of their neighborhood, she got separated and never saw them again. She’s got a strong head on her shoulders but sometimes instead of taking necessary risks, she’ll tell Kirsch to wait until the problem solves itself which wastes daylight instead of saving it. She tries to rationalize why people will eat others alive and why they seem to walk around without conscience but she can’t come up with a logical reason; she’s just trying to survive this mess.

Wilson Kirsch (or just Kirsch), however, doesn’t really care what happens as long as he keeps people safe. That’s his thing; keeping everyone out of harm's way. He’s pretty sure that’s what he was born to do 19 years ago. At first he can seem obnoxious and shallow but once you get to know him he’s really a sweet guy who always puts others before him. Granted, he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he’s still a great guy. Recently he’s been wearing a black bandana around his head and Perry doesn’t know why. She assumes it signifies a death but since the two (and only the two) were pretty much together since the beginning, she doesn’t understand who it could be for. Little does she know that Kirsch was hiding in the market because a couple of hours earlier, he witnessed his parents and sister get attacked by a group of stragglers and could do nothing to save them. He was too late and he felt like he had failed them. That was the moment that he swore to never let anyone get hurt under his protection ever again.  
-  
-  
-  
A couple of miles away they sit down against a tree and wipe the sweat from their forehead. They set the bloodied baseball bat down next to them and try to even out their breathing. Lafontaine laughs in shock to themselves and looks at the bodies lying around them. Previous to the battle they just fought, they chose to go through the woods (the hard way) rather than take the long route which was around the woods(the easy way). Besides the fact that it was the shorter path, Lafontaine also chose this way because they knew the woods were infested with the stragglers. They were bloodthirsty and delirious. Nothing could’ve changed their mindset, they were set to kill and it was all because of the one thing that had happened the previous week.  
Laf has always been a risk taker, an adrenaline junkie, the person that would be totally okay which being shot out of a cannon. They’ve always been that way, and unfortunately that’s what caused their parents death. Laf insisted they move locations during the night (despite the higher chance of being attacked) rather than the next day so they wouldn’t have to walk in the heat ,but on the journey to the next hideout, their parents stopped without telling them. When Lafontaine finally reached the destination, they realized they were alone. The next morning they went back and saw their parents in a state that they can’t manage to talk about; they were scarred.

The day is November 11th 2027.


	4. Baseball But Not The Traditional Kind

“Hey ,so like, what do you think causes people to just start biting each other's faces off? It’s totally not normal…”  
“Kirsch, I’m sure you remember my request about not speaking of this topic. Please respect that.”  
“I know, I know and I’m sorry! I am! It’s just insane isn’t it? All these stragglers were people once..just li-”  
“Now, now that’s enough thank you.”

The boy mutters an apology and offers her a piece of his bread and she politely refuses with a small shake of the head. He finishes it off and rolls up the bag it came in. Kirsch looks down at the street below and watches as a group of 9 of them wander aimlessly. He notices Perry’s taken interest in the sky and admires it with her. He predicts that it’ll be dark in twenty minutes and as he watches pinks and oranges spread throughout the space above, he hears a crack. His attention immediately returns to the stragglers and sees a small but feisty red-head cracking legs left and right leaving the undead nearly immobile on the ground. He thinks it’s odd considering they were already barely moving but when he sees the figure start demolishing the head of one of them, he realizes what’s happening

He begins to tell Perry to head back to their room but she’s already staring at the scene playing out before them. She swings her legs back over the ledge and he does the same. She quickly (but carefully) climbs down the escape ladder and rushes back to their room, locking the door behind her. Kirsch grabs his belt making sure his bowie knife is attached to it, and wraps it around his waist. He basically jumps down the ladder and flies down the flight of stairs before heading towards the backside of the building.

When he arrives two stragglers are already even more unidentifiable and the new kid is working on the third. He unsheathes his knife and holds it to where the blade is facing behind him,

“Hey!”

It was a weak attempt but he still hoped that it’d put a halt to the violence.

“HEY!”

The head lifts and hazel-green eyes are revealed. Where freckles would normally be seen, splatters of blood are visible instead. While most of their hair is combed back, a chunk of hair finds itself falling over their face. There’s nothing but pain and cruel enjoyment visible in those eyes

“Excuse me. I know you’re having fun there but you’re kinda freaking me out with all the head bashing so could you drop the bat for a second?”  
“Hey just leave me alone, just mind your own business.”

“By freaking my friend out, you made it my business. No one needs to get hurt just drop the bat.”

Almost as if right on cue, the moment Kirsch finishes speaking, the crazy bat person raises. In a panic, Kirsch’s reflexes kick in and he throws a punch and ends up with an unconscious stranger on his hands

-  
-  
\- 

“Kirsch! You can’t just go around knocking people out and then bringing them back to where we live! That’s not okay and completely dangerous!”

“Don’t even worry about it, I put the bat in the ceiling so she’ll never reach it.”

“That’s not the poin-”

The once limp body that’s laying on the motel bed begins to shift. Kirsch and Perry freeze and wait for whatever’s going to happen to happen. The two look at each other and back to the stranger. Perry speaks up.

“Hi, excuse me, but what’s your name?”

No response so Kirsch decides to take a shot at it.

“Are you with a group?”

Again, no response. All they get in return are wide eyes and an open mouth.

“Kirsch I think she might be deaf.”

“Nah, there’s no way, she spoke to me earlier, remember?”

A new voice interrupts their conversation.

“They.”

Perry turns in surprise.

“I’m sorry?”

“I prefer ‘they’ rather than she. And no, I’m not part of a group.”

Kirsch nods his head in understanding. He’s about to ask about the reasoning behind not being in a group but the stranger continues talking.

“And my names LaFontaine.”

The day is November 13th, 2027

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I've been really busy lately but I'm working on getting more out to you as soon as I can


End file.
